The Traitor Among Us
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Ash and Richie finds out about something, one of them is taken by someone that was a friend before, but now they are a traitor. Leagueshipping. Mpreg. Anti-Palletshipping.
1. The Art Of Love!

**The genres are romance, action/adventure, drama, and tragedy. Thought that you guys might like to know.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Art Of Love!**

Ash Ketchum and husband Richie were sitting in their house on their couch.

They were watching their two Pikachus play after they had their dinner.

As they were watching the Pikachus, they thought about how both Pikachu could have a lot of energy to play while all their trainers could do were to save energy for what they were planning on doing that night.

The raven-haired trainer looked at the chocolate-haired trainer to signal that they were ready for bed and they both got up from the couch to head to bed, causing the Pikachus to look at their trainers before continuing their play time as they knew what their trainers were going to do.

_(In Their Bedroom)_

They closed the door quickly and started to kiss as they undressed each other.

Before either of them knew it, they were naked and were going at it, in their bed, under the covers.

Once they kept this up for about 15 minutes, they soon fell asleep, entangled in each other.

As they slept, they didn't realize that someone was watching them.

_(With Someone)_

They were looking into a crystal ball as the two trainers slept peacefully together.

"How could he do that to me? How can he marry someone that he only met a couple of times?" asked someone as they watched everything happen before the two fell asleep.

They soon turned away from the crystal ball and looked out the window nearby.

"He should be with me. He knows that he should be mine. That marriage will be destroyed when I get my hands on him, and I know exactly how to do this too." said the person, looking into the night as they thought of a plan on how to get their revenge on him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 4th of July! Who is this someone and which guy were they talking about? All of these questions and more will be answered in the coming chapters! Now off to a horse show... Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Secret Surprise!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the doctor.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secret Surprise!**

Three weeks later brought the two in a situation that neither of them could believe was happening.

Two weeks ago, Ash started to get sick in the mornings and he felt bad until the afternoon.

This caused Richie to wonder what was happening to his husband and was concerned that it might be serious since he's been doing this for two weeks straight without an end.

He decided to take Ash to the doctor to make sure that it wasn't anything serious.

_(At The Doctor's Office)_

They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before a nurse took them back into a room so that the doctor would look at Ash.

The doctor came in and talked with Ash before starting his check-up, which caused Richie to be nervous about what the doctor would find with his husband.

After a few minutes of a physical, the doctor had the raven-haired man do a urine sample before continuing with the examination.

The doctor had done almost every test that a doctor could do except an ultrasound.

Just before he did the ultrasound, he got the results of the urine sample and found that the raven-haired man was pregnant, but disbelieved it and went ahead with an ultrasound.

Ash just laid on the table with his head looking at the ceiling and Richie was sitting in the same chair as before, hoping that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with the raven-haired man.

As the doctor did an ultrasound, he was surprised to find something show up on the screen.

"What in the world?" asked the doctor to himself, causing Ash and Richie to look at the doctor.

"What's wrong, doctor?" asked Richie, hoping that nothing bad was going on with Ash as he got up to be next to Ash.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Ash, raising his head while looking at the doctor.

"I don't know how to put this, but congratulations." replied the doctor in shock.

"What?" asked Ash and Richie in unison.

"I don't know how this happened, but you're pregnant." replied the doctor, taking the wand off Ash's stomach and cleaning it up.

Both men just looked at each other in amazement as they didn't know what to say.

They finished with the doctor and paid for the visit before heading home in silence.

Once home, they were still in shock of what they found out and Ash just placed his hands on his stomach and thought about how a baby could be growing inside him right that very moment.

Richie saw this and went behind the raven-haired to place his own hands on the man's stomach so that they could enjoy the moment as starting a family.

They looked at each other before they shared a long kiss with each other about what was going on with their lives.

_(With Someone)_

"My plan has been set and everything's ready for it to start. This is going to be interesting." said the person from before as they laughed at the end.

They were already to put their plan into flourishing to get their revenge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next chapter is where things start to happen and get really interesting! Horse show was a success despite the heat! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Taken!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taken!**

A couple of days later after they found out that Ash was pregnant brought them something that they'll never forget.

The raven-haired man decided to get up without disturbing his love after having a horrible nightmare that kept him from going back to sleep.

As he walked downstairs, he heard his stomach rumble and went to find something to eat after he saw that it was 10 in the morning.

After he got something to eat, he headed for the stairs.

As he headed toward the stairs, he felt something come up behind him and put a cloth over his nose and mouth.

He noticed that it was a different smell from the laundry detergent that he usually used, but he couldn't figure it out until he was about to fall unconscious.

As he fell unconscious in the person's arms, he mumbled something, but it was unheard by the person.

Before Ash could wake up, the person and himself were gone in a flash of a bright, white light, not leaving a trace of who was here, almost.

_(With Richie)_

He was waking up to feel that Ash was gone from next to him.

He quickly woke up fully to make sure that he really felt the spot next to him to be cold and it was.

He almost fell out of bed in his rush to find his husband and he ran around the entire top floor looking for his husband.

When he didn't find the raven-haired man anywhere on the top floor, he went downstairs with the two Pikachus following him.

He searched the entire downstairs and didn't find anything as well.

As he was heading into the kitchen from the stairs, he smelled something off in the air.

"Is that chloroform?" asked Richie to himself and realized that it was.

When he looked down at the floor to see where the smell was coming from, he saw a pendant on the floor.

The pendant had a yin-yang design on it and once he saw the design, he remembered instantly who had one like this.

"He's going to be sorry for messing with my marriage. Just wait till I get my hands on him!" said Richie, knowing who it was that took Ash.

He ran back up to the bedroom to get dressed and to see if he could locate the dirty maniac for taking his Ash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry for the week late update, but got busy last weekend. That's including orientation for college. Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Searching For Lost Love!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Searching For Lost Love!**

Richie was trying to find out where Ash was with only the yin-yang pendant, but he couldn't figure out where he could be.

He was trying to figure out what he could do with the pendant until he looked closer at the back of it.

While he was looking at the back of the pendant, he saw words on it to say who it belonged to and an address where to return it if lost.

He turned the pendant around and touched the yin part of the pendant and he was surprised at what happened next.

_(With The Person and Ash)_

The person laid Ash on a bed that was big enough for the two of them to be comfortable on without it being too small.

The person left the raven-haired man alone to sleep on the bed alone while they went to prepare for something when the man woke up.

When they came back a couple of minutes later, they noticed that the man was waking up.

When he saw where he was, his eyes locked on the person that was standing at the bottom edge of the bed and he sat up quickly.

"What do you think you're doing-" asked Ash, looking at the person before he was interrupted by a spell hitting him.

Rage left his eyes and love came alive in his eyes, causing him to fall in love with the person.

"I love you." said Ash, looking at the person with a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you too, Ash." said the person back to him.

_(Back With Richie)_

He touched the yin part of the pendant, causing the pedant to glow a bright light that caused him to cover his eyes.

When the bright light ended, he opened his eyes to find him outside of the place that was inscribed on the back of the pendant.

"So that took me to his place. I need to find a way inside, but where should I look?" asked Richie to himself, looking around for a door or opening.

He walked around the house a little bit to find a door and when he tried to open it, it opened like normal, making him wonder what the person was planning on with him being able to walk right into the house.

As soon as he walked into the house, he started to look around for where his husband might be until he caught a glimpse of the person that he was starting to hate.

He followed them from far away until he was right by the door and that's when he heard the voices.

He heard Ash's voice before it was cut off and was surprised to hear his husband say "I love you" to the person.

"I love you too." replied the person, making Richie feel like his heart was about to be ripped in half.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Next chapter is where things start to get interesting. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Play Time!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Play Time!**

That was when Richie couldn't take anymore of hearing his husband say any other words that involved with loving someone else.

He stormed through the doorway to see Ash giving a goofy smile to the person that abducted him and the person giving a loving look at the raven-haired man.

"Ash!" yelled Richie, noticing that the raven-haired man's eyes weren't the same as before as they looked like he was in a trance.

"Who are you?" asked Ash with a voice full of love for the person that he was looking at before looking at Richie.

"You don't remember me? I'm your husband, Richie. We've been married for a couple of years now." asked Richie, surprised that Ash didn't remember who he was.

"Not ringing a bell. All I know is that I'm in love with him." said Ash, pointing to the person in front of him.

"Yeah, Richie. He loves me, not you. Why don't you just leave us alone?" asked the person, looking at Richie with a malevolent smile.

"What did you do to him, Gary?" asked Richie, looking at Gary, their eyes meeting.

"I made him fall in love with me, the rightful person to be on the receiving end of his love." replied Gary, turning his back on Ash for a moment while he crossed his arms.

"You're sick! Why can't you just accept that he's in love with me and not you?" yelled Richie, clenching his fists so tight that they were turning white at the knuckles.

"Because I know that he made a mistake in choosing you as his husband. Now, why don't you just go and hang out on the table over there." said Gary, his eyes glowing a bluish color.

Suddenly, Richie was picked up off the ground and flew into the upright table, hitting his back hard on the metal.

Before he could get off the table, mechanical clasps locked around his wrists and ankles, securing him onto the table.

"Now that he's taken care of, we can begin what we were talking about, Ashy-boy." said Gary, turning around to face Ash as he crawled onto the bed.

Before Richie knew it, both of them had gotten close to each other and it looked like they were going to kiss any minute.

_(With Richie)_

He was getting really uncomfortable about watching his husband play with their worst enemy.

"_I just hope that Ash doesn't reveal that he's pregnant to him. Gary would surely kill Ash or the baby or even both of them. I hope that it doesn't come down to this."_ thought Richie, watching Gary pull Ash on top of him and he made a face.

_(Back With Ash And Gary)_

"Ash, have you let yourself go or something?" asked Gary feeling a small bump on Ash's stomach.

"It's something, Gary. I have something to tell you too." said Ash, smiling big and causing Richie to gasp as he knew what Ash was about to say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I was able to get this done in two days since I was laid up for a couple of days, but now I'm back! I get to go back to work today! YAY! Super excited to get back to normal! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Stealing!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stealing!**

"So what's the thing you wanted to tell me about?" asked Gary, looking at the raven-haired man on top of him.

Ash rolled off of Gary and onto the bed next to Gary to get closer to Gary.

"Gary, I'm pregnant with Richie's child." whispered Ash into Gary's ear.

Gary's eyes widened and he looked over at Richie and they both exchanged wide-eye looks.

Then, Gary got an idea on how to torment Richie while he was watching the two of them.

"Hey, Ash. Can you sit up on your knees for me?" asked Gary, doing what he told Ash to do.

"Sure." replied Ash, getting onto his knees and sat on them.

Before long, Gary started to chant a spell and Richie watched in horror as Ash's stomach started to glow.

The glow started to make its way up through Ash's body and soon, out his mouth.

Both Ash and Richie noticed that it was the baby before it went inside of Gary and landed in the same place as it was inside of Ash.

_(With Richie)_

He couldn't believe that Gary had just stolen their baby from Ash!

He was wondering why he wanted to have their baby until the thought hit him.

"_He wants to raise the baby to hate me like he does! Come on, Ash! Snap out of it!"_ thought Richie, looking at Gary, who was rubbing his stomach gently, before looking at Ash.

_(With Ash)_

While Gary was staring intently at his stomach, the raven-haired man looked down and noticed that his small bump was gone.

That was when he broke the spell that Gary had over him.

He looked down at Gary's stomach and was instantly mad when he saw the small bump on the brunette in front of him.

He looked back to where his husband was and gave him a small smile to let him know that he was back to normal and that he had a plan.

Richie went along with him because he knew that Ash was finally back to normal.

He looked back to Gary, who was still enjoying the fact that he had stolen Ash's baby and he was going to raise it to hate Richie just like he does.

"Hey, Gary?" asked Ash, acting like he was still under the spell.

"What is it, Ashy-boy?" asked Gary, looking up at Ash.

"Give me my child back!" replied Ash, jumping onto Gary and pining him down on the bed underneath him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I know, I know. I haven't updated since two weeks ago. It's because I'm doing that until Labor day since I want to get a couple of chapters done of my next couple of fics so that I'll be fine while I'm at college. **

**Speaking of college, I realize that I'm leaving in 10 days for college. I will still be able to post fics up because apparently I'm bringing my laptop as well? O_o I really have no idea what's going on for what stuff I'm bringing with me to college. -_-' Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Bargain With The Traitor!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bargain With The Traitor!**

"Ash, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Gary in surprise.

"I'm getting my husband and child back whether you like it or not!" said Ash, looking into Gary's fearful black eyes.

Gary couldn't believe that this was happening and he just laid there underneath the raven-haired man before he summoned enough strength to knock the man off of him and onto the floor.

Gary crawled off the bed and put his back against the wall closest to the bed so that he could get away from the raven-haired man.

"Gary! Give me my child back! Along with my husband!" yelled Ash, cornering Gary against the wall.

"No! You don't deserve Richie! You deserve me! Your child won't be going back to you anytime soon either!" yelled Gary, putting his hands on his stomach.

When the raven-haired man saw that, he reached for Gary's neck, but grabbed his wrist when Gary was trying to stop him.

Once he saw that he had caught Gary's wrist, he started to pull it backwards until Gary started to yell from the shooting pain in his wrist.

"Ok! Ok! I'll let Richie go, but I'm keeping the baby!" yelled Gary in pain.

Ash let go of Gary's wrist and he let Richie go, which was a mistake on Gary's behalf.

The two ganged up on him and started to punch him everywhere, but the stomach until he finally called for them to stop.

"Ash, Richie, please stop! I'll make a deal with you two." said Gary, looking up at the two.

"What is it, Gary?" asked Richie, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll give you your baby back and you guys can let me live. I won't bother you three ever again!" said Gary, tears forming in his eyes.

The two looked at each other as hey knew that they had another thought in mind, but they decided to go along with Gary's deal until they had the chance to put the thought into action.

"We agree." said the two in unison, looking down at Gary.

Before long, Ash was kneeling in front of Gary and had received his baby back safe and sound.

Gary started to get up, but was forced against the wall by Richie and was punch a couple of times before Ash had the chance to finish his moment with one last punch.

They soon looked down at the bloodied mess that use to look like Gary and left him alone as he bled heavily from a gash on his head.

_(With Gary)_

"_I guess I should've seen this coming. This was bound to happen to me if I messed with them, but I didn't listen to the voice inside my head. At least I had a happy moment with Ash before this whole thing blew up in my face."_ thought Gary, looking at the ceiling.

"Goodbye, Ash. Good luck in the future…" said Gary, dying after saying the last part.

_(Back With Ash And Richie)_

"Richie, I'm sorry for everything that happened." said Ash with a hand on his stomach.

"It's alright, Ash. I know that Gary had put a spell on you. Just remember that this is in the past and let's look to the future for our baby to arrive in seven months." said Richie, reassuring Ash about everything.

"I love you, Richie." said Ash, stopping and turning to look at the chestnut-haired man next to him.

"I love you too, Ash." said Richie, turning to look at the raven-haired man.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they kissed each other for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Next chapter won't be out until Labor Day since I'm getting ready to start college tomorrow.**

**Speaking of college, I love it so far! Everything is awesome and my roomies are awesome!**

**I meant to say up above also that the next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic and I will start a new fic too! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. It's Time!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do Ethan.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's Time!**

Seven months later found Ash and Richie at the hospital for Ash to give birth to their little bundle of joy.

As they were waiting for the moment when Ash would be able to give birth, they recollected on what they heard seven months ago.

They heard about the police finding Gary dead in his house and that they couldn't figure out who did it since there wasn't any evidence.

They were saddened to hear that he died, but they figured that he knew that he deserved it.

Ash talked about how Professor Oak looked like a wreck at the funeral, but he also knew that something like this was going to happen to Gary one of these day, despite the pain that went through him almost every couple of minutes.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Ash was fully dilated and was getting ready to push the baby out with Richie holding his hand.

With each push that the raven-haired man did, he squeezed Richie's hand hard, causing the man to winced from the immense pressure on his hand.

A couple of minutes passed and after everything that the two of them had been through, they finally heard a cry in the doctor's hands.

"Congratulations, Ash and Richie. It's a boy." said the doctor, showing them their little bundle of joy before handing him off to a nurse.

They both looked at each other with a smile on their faces as the raven-haired man panted from giving birth.

When their baby boy was brought to them and placed ever so gently in Ash's arms, they both looked at him with amazement.

"What do you think that we should call him?" asked Richie, still looking at their baby boy.

"Ethan. Ethan Aaron Ketchum." said Ash, placing his finger in Ethan's hand, which closed around Ash's finger.

"I love that name, Ash. It's a beautiful name just like both you and he is." said Richie, gently stroking Ethan's other hand with his thumb.

"Oh, Richie." said Ash, blushing slightly from the compliment.

Richie leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips as he was happy that both of them were safe and sound after everything that they had been through.

Ash just felt relieved that both he and Ethan weren't injured in any way from their little run in with Gary.

As they looked at Ethan, they saw that he had Ash's features with Richie's eyes and hair color.

To the two of them, Ethan was the best thing to happen to the two of them.

They shared another kiss in celebration for everything that they've been through.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! That's all for The Traitor Among Us. I'm sad because I loved writing this, but I'm also happy because you guys get to read another of my fics. The next fic to look for is Surprise. For my mpreg followers, you will love it. For my non-mpreg followers, you can have fun with it being a Pikashipping fic. Happy Labor Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
